Hair stylists and barbers have for a long time had the problem of cutting a person's hair evenly such that the length of the hair on both sides of the person's head is equal. In the prior art, the hair stylists could only guess where, on a specific section of hair, a cut should be made to enable that cut to correspond to a cut already made on the other side of the person's head. For example, one method of checking whether the hair on each side is of an equal length was to merely pull sections of the hair from both sides of the head around to a reference point on the head, such as the nose of the person, and again estimating simply with the eye whether or not the hairs are of the same length.